Astraphobia
by yamihikari06
Summary: Jazz is scared of something, and it's up to Prowl to find out what. Contains slash, but not smut. Is pure fluff/


Prowl: Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be bad/looks slightly worried/

Lady: I don't know. This one is actually mild compared to others we've done.

Prowl: I still don't like it.

Lady: Well do bad for you.

Jazz: (comes in looking fried and charred)

Prowl: (looks at Jazz) What happened, Jazz? (looks and sounds concerned)

Lady: If he told you that I'd have to kill you.

Prowl: (glares at Lady Date. walks over to Jazz) Are you okay?

Jazz: (coughs up some smoke) Maybe...

Prowl: (carefully wraps arms around Jazz's waist.)

Jazz: (snuggles into Prowl's arms)

Lady: Prowl, do disclaimers.

Prowl: (glares at Lady Date) Lady Date and Yamihikari don't own Transformers. Hasbro and Takara do. LD and YH are making no money off of this. Story (drags Jazz to their room. interesting sounds can be heard from there)

3 3 3 3

Jazz dozed lightly on Prowl's desk. It was a slow night. The Decepticons had been silent for some time, and Optimus couldn't find anything for the lieutenant to do; but that didn't stop his fellow 'Bot from strategizing. In fact, it only managed to encourage Prowl's slightly paranoid behavior. He didn't mind really; it gave him the opportunity to ogle his lover with no interruptions. Outside, a thunder storm rolled through the area. Jazz turned a lazy optic towards the window. A sudden flash of light and a clap of thunder caused the Autobot to jump.

Prowl glanced up from his datapad, noticing Jazz's reaction out of the corner of his optics. He'd never seen the saboteur react like that to anything, and he'd seen Jazz in the middle of several Decepticon attacks. He turned around and frowned. "What's wrong, Jazz?" he asked, concerned.

Jazz laughed nervously. "Wrong?" he asked. "Nothing's wrong. What would give you that--eep!" Jazz let out a startled squeal and hid behind Prowl's desk.

Prowl sighed. "Come here, Jazz." He opened his arms. "Tell me what's wrong."

Jazz's shoulders quaked slightly. He shook head. "N-no, I'm fine really." He squealed at another flash of lightning.

Prowl shook his head. "Jazz, why are you lying to me? You think I can't see it, but I know you are." He stood up and walked over to his mate, kneeling down in front of the other Autobot, putting his hands on Jazz's cheeks. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

A clap of thunder sounded just outside of their room, causing Jazz to jump again and burrow into Prowl's chest.

Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz. "Jazz, are...are you afraid of the thunder storm?"

Jazz nodded his head like a frightened sparkling. This was so embarrassing. He really didn't want his lover to see him like this.

Prowl frowned slightly. "Why are you scared of it, Jazz? You can tell me." He rubbed his lover's back soothingly.

The black and white 'Bot only mumbled something into Prowl's chest. If he were a human, his cheeks would be red with embarrassment and fear.

Prowl sighed. "You're going to have to say it louder, Jazz. I can't hear you when you do that." He knew he was going to have a hard time getting an answer out of Jazz, but he had to keep trying. "Jazz, don't you trust me enough to tell me so I can help you? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." He hated saying things like that to Jazz, but sometimes it was the only way to get the saboteur to speak.

Jazz gulped audibly before speaking. "I was struck by lightning."

Prowl smiled slightly. "It's okay, Jazz. We aren't outside in the storm, and, last I checked, lightning can't get through the Ark. Everything will be okay. I promise." He rocked his lover back and forth gently, trying to calm Jazz down.

"Still..." And another flash had the 'Bot wincing and whining in Prowl's arms.

"Shh...it's okay, Jazz." Prowl cuddled Jazz to his body. "I'm here. You don't need to worry."

"I don't wanna get struck again...It hurts." Jazz cringed at the memory of the incident. Earth was not the friendliest planet...

Prowl sighed, gently picking Jazz up and carrying him to the recharge berth in his office; he was glad, then, that he had the berth put there for the nights that he only had the luxury of getting a few hours of recharge. "You need to get some sleep. It'll be fine, Jazz. I know you're afraid of it happening again, but it won't."

"You sure?" He knew rationally, that he had absolutely no reason to be afraid, but that didn't mean that he wasn't. He didn't move from position in Prowl's arms. "Stay with me?"

"Shh...Yes, I'm sure." He pulled away slightly to look into Jazz's optics. "Would I lie to you, Jazz?"

Jazz shook his head. "No, never." He settled his head down on Prowl's shoulder. Carefully, he reached a hand back and stroked one of Prowl's doors.

Prowl shivered at the touch on his doorwings. "You should sleep. I'll stay here with you, but you have to promise me you'll sleep right now." He kissed Jazz's helmet softly.

Jazz nodded a little. He drowsily nuzzles Prowl's neck. "Hey Prowl?"

Prowl smiled softly, still running his hands down his mate's back soothingly. "Yes, Jazz?"

"What're you afraid of?" Jazz sighed softly has his optics gradually shut down.

Prowl hesitated. He slowly laid his lover down on the recharge berth. "Don't worry about that now, Jazz..."

"Mm...okay..." He allowed his body to relax and shut down for the night.

Prowl sighed when he was sure Jazz was asleep. He gently ran a hand over the other's cheek. "I'm afraid of losing you, Jazz. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I don't want to find out." He pulled himself up onto the berth and nestled in next to Jazz, shutting down almost immediately.

Jazz smiled silently in his 'sleep'. "You won't lose me. Not ever."


End file.
